Since thermoplastic resins containing no rubber component or thermoplastic resins mixed with inorganic fillers such as glass fiber are in lack of flexibility, it is difficult, for example, in the case of releasing a molded product from a mold after extrusion molding and in an extreme case, the molded product may be broken at the time of release from a mold. Conventionally, as a method for improving the release property of these thermoplastic resins has been generally employed a method of adding a lubricant such as a fatty acid or its metal salt, wax, or a higher alcohol, a release agent such as silicone oil, or the like to the resins (e.g., refer to Non-Patent Document 1).
However, a lubricant aims mainly to moderate the friction among pellets at the time of extrusion molding or to improve the thermal stability of resins and therefore, it cannot be expected for the lubricant to have a function as a mold release agent simultaneously and a large amount of the lubricant has to be added to improve the mold release ability. A molded product to be obtained from a mixture containing the lubricant may be considerably deteriorated in the mechanical properties or in the case of high temperature molding, appearance defects may be caused due to decomposition gas emission and further, the mold release effect may be decreased due to decomposition of an additive component.
Molded products of thermoplastic resins have been employed widely in various fields of AV appliances such as video cassette recorders, DVD players, and the like and office automation equipments such as printers and copying machines. One of required properties for those molded products is slidability. However, if a thermoplastic resin is used alone, the slidability is sometimes unsatisfactory or further improvement of the slidability is required and as one of measures for the problem, a method of adding silicone oil that is excellent in chemical and physical stability and usable as a lubricant as well as a mold release agent to thermoplastic resins is proposed (e.g., reference to Non-Patent Document 2).
However, the conventional method of adding silicone oil has a problem that the molded product surface may be deteriorated if the addition amount of the silicone oil is high.    Non-Patent Document 1: “Polycarbonate Resin Handbook” (Handbook of Polycarbonate Resins), edited by Seiichi HONMA, Nikkan Kogyo Shimbun Co., Ltd., Aug. 28, 1992, p. 155-156    Non-Patent Document 2: “Silicone Handbook” (Handbook of Silicones), edited by Kunio ITO, Nikkan Kogyo Shimbun Co., Ltd., Aug. 31, 1990, p. 153-154